Never had a dream come true
by Lil Jean
Summary: One-shot, Jott.. all Jott. Fluffy. Songfic. Within the past present and future you find love. No flames, please R


**Disclaimer:** Don't sue! I don't own the song, its by S Club 7, I don't own the X-men, they belong to Marvel. Happy now?

**Title:** Never had a dream come true

**Summary:** One-shot, Jott fluffy-ness, Songfic. Within the past, present and future, you find love.

**Started**: Jan. 30th **Finished:** Feb. 2nd

**Shoutouts:** Thanks to everyone who is reading this right now, please review! My Jott forum friends for making me feel not alone in the world! My friends: Katy, Cady, Regina, Lola, Kate, Brit, Maddie, and Mia: You guys (girls) Rock! Thanks for being there with me and telling me to 'shut the hell up' when I am talking about X-Men for WAY too long! I luv you people! And for Adam, Alyssa, Matt and Nick: For knowing what the hell I am talking about when I menchon something from X-men! And more to Lola and Maddie for reading this story before I posted it!

And now, Dream come true!

-Past- 16 years old-

Scott Summers ran through the halls. It may have been 1 in the morning, but he didn't care. He knew he wasn't going to get caught. Logan was gone somewhere in Canada for SHEILD, Ororo and her sister were in Africa, and the Professor and Dr. Hank McCoy were away recruiting 3 new students.

Anyways, as Lil Jean was writing before, Scott was running. He found the door he was looking for, flew it open, and ran to the redhead who was tossing and turning asleep in her bed.

"Jean, Jean! Wake up!" Scott yelled. " It's only a nightmare!"

Jeans' eyes flew open and blinded the world for a second with her emrald green eyes.

"Oh Scott!" Jean cried and she flew her hands around Scotts neck and sobbed on his shoulder. "It was so bad!"

"Its going to be okay now Jean. No more bad dreams, I promace!" Scott wispered into Jeans ear as he rubbed her back.

"Stay with me tonight?" The redhead girl asked.

"Anything for you Jean." The brown-haired boy replied.

Jean rested her head on Scotts chest as his arm went protectivly around her.

Acouple of minutes passed as Scott looked down and saw Jean sleeping peacefully. To nobady special, 'Okay, Maybe for Jean.' He thought, he began to sing.

I never had a dream come true, 

_Till the day that I found you._

_Even though I pretend that I moved on,_

_You'll always be my baby._

_I never found the words to say,_

_You're the one I think about each day!_

_And now I know that no matter where life takes me to,_

_Apart of me will always be_

_With you._

Scott too, fell tired, and fell asleep with Jean, his angel, in his arms.

-Present- 18 years old-

Jean was up in her room, looking out her window into the backyard of the machion. Scott and his new girlfriend, Teryn, were sitting under a tree, talking.

'I could be that girl.' Jeans' heart said.

"No, he doesn't like me." Jean replied back to herself.

'Yes he does.' The heart said.

Jean sighed and turned up the radio.

(And now viewers, S Club 7 is coming to Bayville! Now, and until the consert is started next week, every hour we are playing there songs! And here is there first hit, 'Never had a dream come true'.)

Jean got up and flipped that channel.

I never had a dream come true, 

_Till the day that I found you._

_Even though I pretend that I moved on,_

_You'll always be my baby. _

Jean had a puzzled look to her face. "Where do I know this song from?"

_I never found the words to say,_

_You're the one I think about each day!_

_And now I know that no matter where life takes me to,_

_Apart of me will always be_

_With you._

Jean still had a puzzled look to her face.

-Future pt. 1- 22 years old-

"And how did we get this whole manchion to ourselves?" Jean asked her boyfriend.

"Easy, they all went camping, and we come home from college a day early!" Her boyfriend said as he came up to her, rapped his arms around Jeans' small waist, and was grinning.

"Scott Summers! Don't even thing about that!"

"Fine." Scott replied. "Lets dance!"

Scott turned a CD on.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be _

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no _

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
A part of me will always be with you...

"I love you Scott." Jean said.

"And I love you Jean, that's why Im doing this." Scott got down on one knee. "Jean, will you marry me?" Scott pulled out a small black ring box and open it to reviel a nice engagement ring.

"Of corse I will Scott!" Jean dropped to her knees and was about to kiss Scott, when Scott put a finger to her lips. "Hold on." He said as he put the ring on Jeans' left hand ring finger. "Okay now."

Jean giggled a bit as she leened in close to kiss Scott pashonitly.

-Future pt. 2-23 years old-

People clapped as the new bride and gromm made there was out to the dance floor for there first dance as husband and wife. The brides dress had spagetti staps leading to a tight body. On the body was very light pink beads sowed on everywhere and some were on the top of the long, pooffie skirt part of the dress. The groom was wearing a white tux from Gucci. Doesn't Gucci do Tux's?

Family members and friends clapped and cheered on the new, very happy couple.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
Amd tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been) _

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go _

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

The DJ came over the system. "Thanks to our bride and groom!"

As they were sitting down, the Best Man, and Maid of Honor, Alex Summers and Lorna Dane, stood up and together they said. "Everyone, lets give it up to the bride and groom, Scott and Jean Summers!"

Jean blushed as red as her hair and leaned into Scott and everyone cheered. Again.

-Future pt. 3-25 years old-

"Mommy, where's daddy?" almost a two-year-old Nate Summers asked his mother while standing in the doorway.

_  
_"He went away with Uncle Logan and Grandpa Xavier." His mother, Jean Grey-Summers, told her son.

"He needs to come back now! I want his to sing to me!" Nate said angerly as he got on his parents' bed.

"Well, I can do that Nate!" Jean said. "Come here silly." Nate moved in very close to his mother. Jean started to sing.

_Ooh...  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go _

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be _

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
A part on me will always be with you…_

Jean looked down and saw her son fast asleep. She was so happy now to have a family that she didn't notice her husband coming to her.

"You have a beautiful voice." He said as he kissed her on her cheek.

"Scott! How long have you been home?" Jean almost yelled, but remembered that Nate was sleeping.

"We founded the new mutant. God I missed you!" Scott said.

"I missed you too!" Jean said as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you more!" And that was the last thing anyone said because the all fell asleep, as a very happy family!

THE END!

Dove chocolates to anyone who reviews!


End file.
